Ally
by wreckofherheart
Summary: "What's this about you finding her cute anyway?" [Jessika/Rey]
**author's note** : Although I don't ship Rey with anyone, I had to admit, the idea of these two really amused me. I couldn't resist writing about how they might interact.

Considering we're given so little of Jessika's personality, I went with what felt right to me. I think Jessika would be a kind woman, but have a defensive nature about her, as you'll see throughout this short story.

Thank you for reading!

 **x**

'She's a little _off_ , isn't she?'

Rainfall. The first Rey has ever experienced, the first Finn has ever enjoyed. Both of them, like children, dancing between raindrops together. Laughing and celebrating about something Jessika believes to be so trivial.

Poe is smiling.

Seeing his best friends cheer about _rain_. It makes his heart flutter.

'Maybe,' he says. 'But, she's our Rey.'

* * *

One of the ships is in dire need of fixing. Muddling with a variety of tools, while also lying beneath part of the engine, Jessika is too preoccupied to reach for the screwdriver she requires. Holding one piece in place, she attempts to grab for the screwdriver, grasping thin air. An irritated growl escapes her lips, and she's reluctant to move.

Just as she's about to, however, the screwdriver miraculously lands in her hand.

'What the––?'

'Do you need any help?'

That voice. That chirpy, optimistic ring. Jessika snorts. 'No, thanks. Why don't you go back to your meditating?' It's a tease. A tease in which Jessika hopes Rey will take personally, and leave. To her dismay, Rey stays put.

In fact, she actually _laughs_.

'You don't need to be defensive! I've fixed similar machines before. It's really quite simple what you need to do. Just––'

'Listen, kid.' Jessika appears from beneath the ship, and her face wears a crooked grin. One that is challenging and, yet, simultaneously amused. 'Don't get me wrong: I appreciate your handy-work, but how about you leave this sort of thing to the experts?'

Kid? Rey frowns at her. 'What makes you think I'm not an expert?'

Jessika sighs. Glances at the lightsaber hanging from Rey's hip. 'I got this, okay?'

There's a moment, rather tense, before Rey seems to give up. She nods, and without another word, does as Jessika wishes, and leaves her alone.

* * *

'You like her.'

'Yeah? It's hard not to.'

Jessika scoffs at Poe's grin. 'She's cute, but she doesn't take "no" for an answer.'

'She's _keen_ to help,' Poe corrects. 'Anyway, what have you got against Rey?'

'Nothing,' Jessika says. 'It's just… she's not one of _us_ , Dameron. We were born into The Resistance; she wasn't.'

'Neither was Finn,' Poe replies. 'Come on,' he nudges her playfully, 'Give her a chance. Rey is like sunshine once you get to know her.'

* * *

'What's this about you finding her _cute_ anyway?'

'Shut up.'

* * *

After another arduous couple of months of training with Master Skywalker, Rey returns with broken bones, a bruised cheek and confidence. The Force can be felt bouncing off her body, and everybody feels some sort of electrical response whenever she passes. Rey is growing stronger. It's a frightening, but wonderful thing.

The Resistance rejoice.

Now, she is crowned a Jedi Knight. Master Skywalker is proud, and whispers in Rey's ear that she could defeat The First Order with one strike, if she so wished.

Observing her idol admire somebody else is difficult, but Jessika decides to accept this. Perhaps Rey is like sunshine. Perhaps she is powerful, and all-knowing. A wonder woman, an enigma amongst them; the only warrior bearing her blade.

'Would you like a drink?' She asks at the bar, later that evening.

Rey must have sensed her approach, because she doesn't look at her. 'Thank you, but I'm fine.' Jessika just shrugs, and orders her beverage, before turning to what Rey is doing. A stack of cards are before her on the bar, and she is creating a pyramid out of them. Without touching them. Rey is using the Force to create her tower.

Nice.

Jessika has to admit she's impressed. 'Is this some form of relaxation? A way for you to refresh your head?'

'What?'

Jessika doesn't answer. Rey is too distracted, so she sits with her drink instead. It doesn't take long until Rey has finished her pyramid of cards. Not a single one topples. Several pilots point out at her creation, and a few even come over to congratulate her talent. Jessika catches herself smirking behind her glass.

Quickly wipes her grin away.

'Are you ready?'

'Ready?'

'To kill Kylo Ren.'

Rey stops. Stares at her tower of cards. Then, she looks at Jessika, dead in the eye, and all Jessika sees is this young, fascinated and wonderful girl. Who wishes no harm on anybody. Just somebody trying to protect those she loves.

Murder is not written in those eyes.

Joy is. Hope is. Promise is.

'I won't kill him. He has done bad things, but I won't kill him. I shall bring him back to The Resistance. Make him our ally again.'

'Won't that be dangerous?'

Rey smiles, sadly. 'Whatever decision I make, it will be dangerous.'

A part of Jessika softens. Suddenly, she realises what a fool she has been. 'Well, you've got us. And I've got your back the whole way.'

'Thank you.' Rey means that. 'And I've got yours.'

* * *

The threatening drones were defeated. Pava and Dameron were successful in their mission, and they return to base as heroes. Jessika watches when Finn rushes through the crowds to greet his friend, cuddles him without hesitation. It's a sweet sight. One which Jessika finds rare these days.

Stepping down from her ship, her eyes catch sight of a familiar Jedi.

'You see? We don't all need psychic abilities in order to defeat the enemy,' Jessika teases.

'You forgot your helmet.'

'I… Oh.' Jessika turns to her ship, and finds her helmet safely in her seat. 'Ah, damn.'

'I'll get it for you.' Rey raises her hand. The helmet floats in mid air, and obediently hovers towards the Jedi, landing in her hands. 'Here you go.'

Jessika raises a brow. 'Thanks.' Takes her helmet. She looks at Rey, cocks her head to the side. Sniggers a little. 'You weren't showing off for me, were you?'

'I have no idea what you mean,' Rey replies, but she doesn't turn away fast enough to hide her smile.

* * *

Eventually, the time arrives. War has begun. The First Order have made their march, and The Resistant are their main target. Rey has to leave with Master Skywalker, and several pilots will follow their lead, defending them during their journey.

It is all rushed, nerve-wracking. A bell chimes from somewhere, but Rey is too dizzy with adrenaline to hear. She packs her small baggage, sheathes her lightsaber, and without pausing for a breath, she's wishing farewell to Finn. They cuddle, tightly, and cling onto each other for _just_ a bit longer. Then duty calls, and Finn reluctantly releases his hold.

She doesn't want to cry, because she knows she will see his face again.

The First Order are getting nearer.

Rey is their only hope.

Someone grabs her arm. 'Going?'

'You came to say good bye?'

It is actually painful, how happy Rey is to discover Jessika here. Jessika doesn't have it in her to admit that, _yes_ , she went out of her way to wish Rey good luck and good bye and that maybe _maybe_ she hopes to see her again.

'No, I was just passing.' Rey isn't convinced. Jessika quickly changes the topic. 'I'll be right behind you. Try not to get yourself killed; that'd be great.'

'I'll try.'

Jessika kisses Rey's lips. Rey is delicate, like flower petals; sunshine.

When she pulls back, Rey is giving her a puzzled look.

'That was for good luck.'

Rey blinks. 'Do you believe in that sort of thing?'

'No,' Jessika says matter-of-factly, 'But it was worth a try.'

Master Skywalker has already boarded the Millennium Falcon, Chewie and R2 following. Their farewell is cut short, and Jessika can't help but feel a little saddened at the sight of Rey's retreating back.

Oh, well.

At least, she knows for sure, that there will definitely be a next time.


End file.
